mysuperpsychosweet16fandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Tommyboy97/My Super Psycho Sweet 16: Part 4
Okay without further ado here is what I would like to happen if they made a Super Psycho 4!!! A rich teenager named Dimitri Rotter lives in New York City. His father is Gregory Rotter, the brother of the infamous Charlie Rotter who killed nineteen people over a course of ten years. Dimitri meets his cousin Skye, the daughter of Charlie, who is currently attending Art School in New York with her best friend Sienna. When Dimitri and his Gregory get back home to their penthouse Gregory tells Dimitri that his company is shipping them to Atlanta. Dimitri is excited to make a fresh start and maybe make some new friends in Atlanta. Three months later, Dimitri and Gregory are living in Atlanta. Dimitri is constantly bullied by a boy named Justin Penrose, the brother of Madison Penrose. Justin and his posse, Shane Anderson and Marcus Wade, the brothers of Chloe and Oliva who were killed at the Rollerdome. While at his locker, his fellow outcast friends, Kitty and Wendell tell him about Justin’s Sweet 16 that is coming up. All of the sudden Justin’s girlfriend, Amber and her friends Becca McFadden and Kaitlyn Donaldson, the siblings of the deceased Lily and Kevin, tell them that they aren’t invited. That night, Justin asks his father if he can have his Sweet 16 at the country club that they own. Mr. Penrose tells him that after what happened to Madison, he only wants him to have a small get together at their house, while he is away on a business trip. Later that night at The Penrose Country Club the pool boy, Billy and his girlfriend Shelby sneak into the indoor pool. Billy tells Shelby that the two aren’t going to Justin’s Sweet 16 because of what happened at the Rollerdome. Billy asks Shelby if they can go skinny dipping. Shelby answers by going to get changed into her swim suit in the dressing room. While she is gone Billy hears a noise. He goes to investigate when a hooded figure sneaks up on him and drives a knife through the back of his neck. He then throws Billy’s body into the pool and it flows outside into the outdoor pool. Shelby comes back to find Billy gone. She then gets into the pool and realizes he must have swam outside into the outdoor pool. She swims into the outdoor pool. She tries to come up for air but realizes the cover is on the pool. She struggles to breath and finds Billy’s corpse, staining the water red. She becomes frantic when she sees a figure standing on the deck watching her. She screams for help when the figure drives a sharp pole threw the cover and into Shelby’s head, killing her. The next morning Dimitri picks up Kitty and Wendell in his car and drives to school. They get to school to see Justin, Amber, Becca, Marcus, Shane and Kaitlyn passing out invitations for Justin’s party. The posse ignores Wendell’s pleads for an invitation. That afternoon, Mr. Penrose is leaving for his business trip when he stops at the country club. He goes into his office to find it ransacked. He looks in his desk to find his shotgun stolen. He turns to look in the corner to find Billy and Shelby’s bodies. He sprints out of his office, toward the entrance. The killer is standing there with the shotgun. He aims the gun at a chandelier, hanging over Mr. Penrose. The chandelier falls on him. Mr. Penrose is still alive and crawls back toward his office. The killer steps on him and turns him over. Mr. Penrose asks the killer why he is doing this. The killer responds by shooting him in the head, blasting his brains apart. That night, Dimitri, Kitty and Wendell decide to crash Justin’s Sweet 16. They hop the gate of the country club and blend in with the other partygoers. Wendell goes to find a girl to talk to. Dimitri and Kitty share a kiss and decide to have sex in the kitchen. Kaityln walks in on them. Disgusted, she orders them to leave the party. Kaitlyn then hears a noise. She goes to investigate. She sees the killer holding a butcher knife. She screams and runs down the hall into the empty dining area. The killer throws a pan at her, knocking her to the ground. The killer gets on top of her and guts her with the butcher knife. Shane walks in on this and runs off into the kitchen. He grabs a fire extinguisher for protection. The killer manages to get the extinguisher and hits him over the head with it. He staggers and falls to the ground. The killer jams the extinguisher nozzle into Shane’s mouth an d turns it on. Shane chokes on the foam and dies. The killer slits his throat and the white foam spills out. Justin and Amber decide to go mess around in the upstairs work out room. The begin only to have Marcus walk in on them with a video camera. Amber screams and runs downstairs. Justin punches Marcus and follows Amber downstairs. Marcus looks out the window overlooking the courtyard where the party is. The killer sneaks up on him and tackles him to the ground. He then takes a weight bar and slams it on Marcus’s throat. He continues to push down on his throat until the pressure makes Marcus’s eyes pop out and he suffocates. Justin walks onto the stage and says his speech. Dimitri, Kitty, Amber and Becca watch from the audience. Justin then calls for the cake to be brought out. Meanwhile the killer pulls the bodies of Billy, Shelby, Mr. Penrose, Kaitlyn and Shane up into the workout room. The elaborate cake is brought out. Then one by one, the killer throws the bodies of Billy, Shelby, Mr. Penrose, Kaitlyn, Shane and Marcus out of the window and onto the cake, flattening it. The partygoers flee except for Justin, Amber, Dimitri, Kitty and Becca. They examine the bodies on the cake. Becca screams and runs off toward the tennis courts. Kitty runs after her. The killer then walks down into the courtyard . Justin tackles the killer and it is revealed to be Wendell. Wendell kicks him in the face, knocking him unconscious. He then manages to stab Amber. Wendell then turns on Dimitri and tells him that he is killing all the popular people for the things they’ve did. Amber Takes the knife out of her and stabs Wendell in the back as hard as she can. He coughs up blood and dies. Amber then passes out. Meanwhile Becca reaches the tennis courts. Kitty follows her and tells Becca that she is the killer. Becca tries to escape but gets tangled in the tennis net. Kitty then dumps gasoline on her and lights Becca on fire. Dimitri hears her screaming and finds Kitty standing there laughing. Kitty and Dimitri get in a fight, but Kitty manages to pound his head on the tennis court, knocking him out. Dimitri wakes up to find himself tied to a chair in Mr. Penrose’s office. Kitty is standing there holding a knife. She then hears the police coming. She unties Dimitri, puts the knife in his hand and tries to stab herself in the shoulder, when she accidentally stabs herself in the neck. The police walk in just Kitty dies and see Dimitri holding the knife. Dimitri is arrested. He pleads that he is innocent but no one believes him because he is from the Rotter Family. He then begins to go insane. Justin awakens and Amber is ambulanced away in critical condition. One month later Dimitri is brought to a mental institution near the town of Mill Basin. He meets a young girl there named Alex Bell. The two share each others stories about how they want revenge. Dimitri wants revenge on Justin and Alex wants it on her sister Skye. Dimitri tells her that he knows her and the two begin to passionately kiss. Cast 4 dimitri.jpg|Ethan Peck as: Dimitri Rotter 4 Justin.jpg|Steven McQueen as: Justin Penrose 4 Amber.jpg|Marielle Jaffe as: Amber Bentley 4 Kitty.png|Christine Prosperi as: Kitty Nelson 4 Becca.jpg|Jenna Kanell as: Becca McFadden 4 Wendell.jpg|Erik Knudsen as: Wendell Smith 4 Marcus.jpg|Brian Ashton Smith as: Marcus Wade 4 Kaitlyn.jpg|Maiara Walsh as: Kaitlyn Donaldson 4 Shane.jpg|Ryan Barden as: Shane Anderson 4 Gregory.jpg|Brad Carter as: Gregory Rotter 4 Mr. Penrose.jpg|Ric Reitz as: Mr. Penrose 4 Shelby.jpg|Jassie Hilotin as: Shelby 4 Billy.jpg|Matt Orlando as: Billy 4 Skye.jpg|Lauren McKnight as: Skye Rotter (Special Appearance) 4 Sienna.jpg|Jillian Rose Reed as: Sienna (Special Appearance) 4 Alex.jpg|Kirsten Prout as: Alex Bell (Special Appearance) Category:Blog posts